In The Moment
by coolstoryshawty
Summary: Beth had already lost so much, so losing another when she had the control will destroy her. Beth had the power so she had to act on it. Beth and Daryl had been through so much already, would this make it worse? Was having someone to look after, make it worse for them to survive? Will the group find a safe place? Will it be soon?
1. Chapter 1

"Yesterday night I was taken to this camp known as Terminus. I don't know much about it but my gut tells me it's not safe. As they were taking me through the camp I heard people yelling help. My heart instantly stopped and fear rushed over me. This guy by the name of Gareth has me locked up in a room that's high up. There is a window that looks out across the train tracks. I'm not sure what he plans to do to me but he makes me sing to him. It hurts because I only liked singing to Daryl and my family. I missed him so much and I never thought I could miss a guy so much. Gareth tries to touch me but I don't let him. He gets angry and hits me, hard. I have bruises all over my body. I try not to break down but it's hard not to. It's late at night and I can't sleep. All that's on my mind is Daryl and my sister. I can't lose hope, thats what daddy said. Daddy told me that I have to believe, so that's what I'm gonna do."

It was early in the day and things have been very quiet. Beth couldn't do much being locked up in all. She was in a deep sleep when the sound of many guns woken her from her sleep. It sounded like a war was going on. Beth slipped out of bed and crept to the window. Looking out she could see people running around. Her heart stopped when she realized who the people were. Rick, Daryl, Carl and Michonne. "Daryl! Daryl!" she yelled as loud as she could. Beth was banging on the window as hard as she could, but that wasn't enough. She had to think quick before they would disappear out of her vision. She did the only thing she could think of, break the window with her elbow. Pain rushed through her arm as the window shuddered to the floor. "Daryl!" she yelled once more. "Beth?!" his voice came through. "Daryl, you have to get out of here!" she shouted. "Beth, I'm not gonna leave you." he hollered back. Before she could respond he was gone, the shots were fired more fiercely than before. Her heart hammered in her chest as fear washed over her body. 'Was he okay, was everyone okay?"

She had to think quickly, then the thought came to mind. Beth had to climb out the window. She grabbed the blanket and laid it over the seal of the broken window. Blood poured out of her arm from breaking it earlier. She pushed herself up and flung a leg over the side. It wasn't too far down but with her ankle still hurt from the trap she wasn't to sure she could make it. Without hesitation she turned around and hung over the window scared to let go. Closing her eyes she dropped. Pain instantly fled to her ankle. 'Was it broken?' She didn't know. She could walk but it hurt badly. I guess it wasn't really walking, more like limping. She slowly crept around the corner. She had no weapons, nothing to protect herself. Just as she was close against the wall she saw them. Rick, Daryl, Michonne and Carl in that order. They all disappeared through the door and the door was shut. She had to get help but who would help her? She didn't know where Maggie was. Her eyes glanced around as she tried to think of something. She had to leave them so she could get help but she couldn't go out alone.

Beth turned just as she came face to face with Gareth. He didn't say a word but the scowl on his face was enough to send shivers down her spine. She was in big trouble. Beth knew what was coming, more bruises to had to the collection. She knew he wanted her but he was a scumbag that she wants nothing to do with. She saw the way he looks at her and it scares her. How much longer until he finally gets what he wants? She's not strong enough to fight him off. He grabbed her by her arm hard probably leaving a hand mark behind. Apparently he wasn't afraid to show people what he did to her, not like anyone cares anyway. He pulled her through a hallway she has never been to before. She actually hasn't been around this camp. He pushed her through the door making her fall to her hands and knees. She just stared at the ground hoping and praying that he would leave. He grabbed a handful of hair and yanked her up. Beth let out a shriek of pain. He pushed her hard making her back slam against the cement wall. She looked to the floor as her hair shielded her face. Without warning his fist connected with her face making her head bash against the hard wall. Tears fell as her vision became blurred. Pain filled her body, everywhere. Her head throbbing like crazy. She could feel the blood trickle down her face. She fell to the floor and her face came into contact with it. The pain was too much and her head was spinning. Darkness took over her body.

Beth woke up and she couldn't move without wincing in pain. Sickness overcame her when she tried to move. Running to the toilet she threw up the contents of the last meal she had eaten. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand she glanced at the mirror. She had a black eye and split lip. Dry blood colored her face. She touch the tender spot on her head and could feel the gash. He had split her head open. At least this room had a shower and bathroom. The other one she had to ask to use the restroom or to shower. Peeling her clothes off slowly trying not to move too fast she was fully naked. Turning the water on as she inspected the rest of her body in the mirror. She looked like hell, big black and blue spots all over her body. Beth got in the shower wincing as the hot water burned her cuts. She quickly washed her hair and body as the pain was starting to make her feel nauseated. Stepping out she dried her body she got dressed in her same ragged clothes and cowboy boots.

A week has passed since the group being here and Beth was starting to get worried that they would never get out. Looking out the window she could see the train cart. Beth has been watching the train cart all week making sure that no one was taken out from the cart or killed. Her new room was closer to where the group was being held. It was early in the morning and there was no one in sight. They were having a party tonight, that's what Beth had heard. Maybe she could somehow distract Gareth tonight. Maybe she could get her friends free and out of here. As long as they were safe she didn't care what happened to her. If he was drunk that would be so much easier to distract him. Gareth was gonna let Beth got to the party tonight, well more like force her. He was acting as though she was an accessory that he wanted to show off. She has been locked up in the room since she had tried to escape. Her room was high up, and she knew she couldn't handle another drop or her ankle was going to snap. With the trap and the other drop her ankle had been through so much. She was going to get her friends out tonight. She didn't know where Maggie was but she was going to keep looking for her. The day went by slowly until the creaking of the door made her turn her head towards the entrance. There stood Gareth. Beth suddenly felt sick.

"You try anything tonight and I will make sure you regret it." he snickered.

"Yeah, I got it." she mumbled.

Gareth yanked Beth by the arm leading her out the door. She had spaced off so much today that she hadn't noticed it was late and it was time for the party. As she was soaking up the her surroundings. There was this little girl who had been talking with Beth. She was five years old. Very smart little girl she was. She had told Beth that Gareth planned on killing her friends, and soon too. The little girls name was Taylin but Beth called her Tay. Tay said she would help her and her friends escape. There was so many people here and she was trying to find Tay. As she was searching the crowd her eyes landed on the little blonde. Tay's bright green eyes stared at her and she looked so sad. Tay told Beth that her mom died a few months ago. Beth felt for her since her mom was gone too and her dad. Beth missed them so much. Gareth was taking shots while Beth just sat there quiet.

Beth had come up with a plan. While Beth was busy with Gareth, Tay was going to get the group out. Gareth was pulling Beth through the hallway and Tay knew what she had to do. Tay went to the train cart, everyone was drunk and partying. Tay krept around the corner and slipped away in the darkness. She was scared to do this without Beth but there was no way Beth could make it here. The latch was high and she had to climb. Tay heard the latch unclick and the door flung open. She walked in. "Beth said you guys need to get out of here now!" she said. "Where is she?" Daryl asked. "She is in her room." Tay replied. "Come on I will show you where your weapons are so you guys can get out of here."

Beth made it to her room and Gareth was turning to leave. "Wait!" Beth said as he played with the buttons on her shirt. She walked up to Gareth and pushed him against the wall. As much as she hated this she had to do it. She started to kiss his neck and then found his lips. Kissing him made Beth sick to her stomach. Her hands moved to his shirt and started to pull it off. Gareth picked Beth up and moved them to the bed. Beth straddled him and moved her hands up his chest. Her heart ached at the thought of this. She wished she didn't have to. As his hands touched her bare skin she felt so sick. His hands moved all over her body. Beth was trying so hard not to cry because it would blow her cover. She had to do this, she had to. Her friends had to get out. Gareth flipped them over so he was on top. As he started to pull her shirt up she knew, she couldn't do this, not with him. "Stop!" she yelled. Gareth punched her as he continued to pull her shirt off. Beth was sobbing now. She closed her eyes as he touched her everywhere. Tears rolled out and there was no stopping him now. Beth was about to scream when the weight of Gareth was lifted off her. She opened her eyes as and saw Daryl punching him. Gareth threw punches back. Daryl slammed Gareth's head against the cement wall and that was it. Gareth was knocked out or dead. Beth ran to Daryl and hugged him. "We gotta go Beth." he whispered in her ear.

Beth followed him out, hand in hand. They were close to the end of the camp and the group was there waiting. Not one word was said as they came. The group was more concerned about escaping first. As Rick clipped the fence Daryl was keeping watch. The group started to slip through screaming stopped them. They weren't words but screaming almost in fear. It made Beth's heart stop. Walkers started to come around every corner. Everyone slipped through the fence except Beth. She had to go find Tay. "Hey, I will meet you guys here." she said. "No Beth we have to go!" Maggie screamed. "No I can't leave Tay! She is the reason you guys got out and I need to help her." Beth yelled as she started to run towards the screams. Daryl ran after Beth not wanting her to go alone. Beth ran around the corner as her arm was yanked. "Beth we have to stay together." Daryl said. She nodded her head in agreement.

They both searched the buildings. Beth found Tay's room and Daryl kicked the door down. In the corner of the room there was Tay. She looked so scared and was crying. Hugging her knees she didn't move. "Tay, come on." Beth said gently. Beth picked her up and her legs wrapped around Beth's waist. Daryl led the way out and Beth was following close behind. Being careful not to make noise. As Beth rounded a corner there were walkers. Tay screamed as they started to come at them. "Tay, I have to set you down baby." Beth told her. Tay's green eyes looking at her in fear. "No, please don't" she whined. Beth had to. Tay stood behind Beth and Daryl as they killed the walkers in there way. They needed to get out. More were coming. Beth grabbed the little girl's hand and started running. Daryl and them made it to the fence. Putting Tay through with Beth following after. Daryl came last. He had to make sure Beth was safe. Daryl didn't know this feeling but it was joy that Beth was finally safe and back with the group. Did Daryl love Beth? He didn't know but all he knew was that he didn't want anything to her.


	2. Chapter 2

The group has been walking for hours and Beth was getting tired of carrying Tay. She had fallen asleep on Beth. Daryl offered to take her from Beth but she didn't want to wake the little girl. She just looked so peaceful and innocent. Although Tay was older that Judith Beth was used to carrying Judith all day. Caring for children didn't bother Beth. Judith wasn't hers but Beth was the mother figure for her. Beth would treat Tay like she was hers as well. Beth was the only person left to care for Tay. Tay loved Beth very much and being with her at Terminus has evolved their friendship. Beth would do anything to keep her safe. Beth thought about Judith and how she didn't keep her safe. Was Judith dead? Beth didn't know but she wasn't gonna give up hope that she was alive. Beth was so lost in thought she didn't notice she was lagging behind the group. Without warning Daryl took Tay from Beth and started walking. Beth didn't have time to protest, Daryl wanted to give Beth a break. She understood that. Tay didn't even sturr one bit. Seeing Tay's head asleep on Daryl's shoulder made Beth's heart race. She got a bubbly feeling in her tummy. One day Daryl would make a great dad.

As the group continued walking the sun was starting to rise. Beth was so tired and so was everyone else. Daryl was still carrying Tay but she awoke within seconds of the sun shining. "Beth, I have to go potty." she mumbled in her sleepy voice. Daryl set her down and she ran to Beth. Beth nodded. "Come on baby." she cooed. Beth took Tay and started for the woods. She had to find a bush for Tay to pee behind. As Tay was peeing Beth heard a branch crack. Her head whipped around and Daryl was standing there. "Jesus Daryl you scared the shit outta me." she said clutching her heart. "Sorry, I just didn't think you should go alone." he replied. "Daryl I'll be fine. I can take of myself." Beth giggled. "I know but still." he chuckled. Daryl stood there making sure the two were safe. Tay pulled up her pants and grabbed Beth's hand. The two headed out of the woods with Daryl following close behind. Maggie eyed Beth suspiciously as the three of them came out of the woods. Maggie and Beth haven't had time to talk but they did hug.

The group found a huge house to stay in for the night. Maybe even a couple days. There was a fence around the whole house. Everyone walked through the gate closing it behind. The house looked vacant. The grass was long and looked like it had been unattended for a long time. Beth stayed outside with Eugene,Carl and Tay to keep watch. If there was walker's inside it wasn't safe for the whole group to be crammed in so many rooms with no knowledge of knowing what's inside each room. It's not safe for Tay or Carl to be in the house. Soon enough Rick, Michonne, Daryl, Maggie, Glenn, Tara, Rosita, Abraham, Bob and Sasha came through the door. "The house is safe." Rich said. Everyone followed Rick back into the house. Everyone wanted to get a room. Beth and Tay found a room, the master bedroom. Rick and Carl shared a room, Maggie and Glenn, Abraham and Eugene, Tara and Rosita, Michonne was alone in a room but it was small so it was only for one person. There were no more rooms and all the rooms were too small for three people except Beth's room. Although, Daryl didn't want to bother Beth about it, so he decided to go sleep in the living room. Beth felt so gross but she couldn't leave Tay alone. Everyone was busy setting up, except Daryl.

"Daryl?" Beth mumbled.

"Yeah. Beth you okay?" he said with a concerned look.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just wondering if you could keep an eye on Tay while I go shower? I will be quick." Beth asked as her cheeks turned a little pink.

"No problem Beth." he smiled.

Man she hasn't seen him smile like that since he held Judith for the very first time. Seeing Daryl smile brought a smile to Beth's lips. Beth walked up to Daryl and hugged him. "Thank you Daryl." she said into his chest. "mmhhmm." he mumbled. Beth knew what that meant. Daryl wasn't much for the words. Beth walked up the stairs to her room. There was a bathroom in her room. It was late so hopefully he didn't have to put up with Tay for too long. Beth headed into the bathroom, she was hoping the shower would wash all her worries and thoughts away. As Beth left the room Tay looked at Daryl and that little smile made Daryl smile. "Daryl, do you love Beth?" she asked. Daryl looked at her with a pained look. He didn't know what to say to the little girl. She looked at him as though she could feel what he was feeling. "It's okay Daryl, I will still like you even if you don't love Beth." she spoke in the most innocent voice ever. Daryl stared at her as he stammered "I….. care about Beth a lot Tay, it's just you see I'm not good at expressing my feelings." Daryl never opened up to anyone but something about her innocent stare, Daryl felt he could pour his heart out to her. "Daryl, I know Beth cares about you a lot." her soft voice filled his ears. Daryl's heart pounded as the little girls big green eyes bore into his blue ones. This little girl was really special and she meant so much to Beth. Was Daryl starting to love this little girl as if she was his?

Beth stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed. Beth wrapped a towel around her body and walked into her room. Beth jumped as Daryl stood there watching a sleeping Tay. "Daryl, you need to stop that! I'm gonna have a damn heart attack if you keep popping up like that." she giggled. "Sorry Beth but you asked me to keep an eye on her so that's what i'm doing." he replied. Daryl left the room so Beth could get dressed. Beth slipped into some sweats and a tank top. Knowing that Daryl put Tay to sleep made Beth all warm inside. He was so good with kids. Beth wanted so bad to to just be alone with Daryl. Being back with the group she hasn't really had the time to talk to Daryl. With Tay in bed and everyone else too she could go talk to him. Beth walked down the stairs slowly as her stomach did flip flops. Her palms started sweating. She wiped them on her sweats as she continued down the steps landing on the last one. She took a deep breath and walked into the living room. There Daryl sat on the couch twirling something in his hands. As Beth approached he slipped it in his pocket. "Hey Daryl." she said so sweetly. "Hi Beth." he replied. Beth was tired of holding in what she felt. She knew she loved him but did he feel the same? Beth was afraid to see what he would say if she just blurted it out. "Thanks for saving Tay Daryl, I know you didn't have too." she rambled nervously. Staring at her with that intense gaze of his sent shivers down her spine. Beth Greene liking the way Daryl Dixon was looking at her, was so not her. "I wasn't about to let you go into a death trap alone." he explained. "I know Daryl." she blurted out.

Beth was now sitting on the couch with him. Her hand reached out and took ahold of his. He didn't move or anything. Without thinking Beth climbed onto his lap and laid her head on his chest. He relaxed as Beth's head laid there ever so lightly. Playing with the buttons on his shirt she blurted out "Daryl Dixon, I love you. I know you think this is stupid and it probably is but I love you. The way you look at me makes me want to melt. Everytime you touch my skin it feels like it is on fire." Not meeting his eyes she continued. "I see the way you look at Tay and it just makes me want to run up and kiss you. The way you look out for her, the way you act around her. Daryl Dixon, I want you and I don't care if people don't approve. I'm tired of holding this in." Beth breathed out. Daryl kissed her forehead. "I love you Beth Greene." he whispered in her ear. There, Daryl Dixon expressed his feelings. Beth always seemed to make Daryl feel better. She was so hopeful and he needed that in his life. With Tay and Beth, Daryl was feeling so much. He didn't know exactly what but it was a good feeling. He hasn't felt so happy in his life.

He was so gone in his thoughts he didn't notice that Beth was now straddling him. Looking into her big blue eyes made Daryl's heart pound hard in his chest. Not wanting to force anything Daryl didn't move. Realizing that Daryl was going to wait for her go she moved her lips down to his. Hovering for a moment she pressed her lips to his. Beth tangled her hands in his hair and that made Daryl groan. Her hands flew to his buttons on his shirt and started to undo them. Daryl laid Beth back gently never breaking the kiss. She pulled his shirt off throwing it to the side. Just as Daryl was about to pull her shirt off a scream startled them. Beth immediately knew it was Tay. Daryl flew up the stairs with Beth close behind. Beth entered the room and Tay was crying and running for Beth. She picked the little girl up and hugged her tight. "Shhhh baby, it was just a bad dream you're safe now, Beth cooed into her blonde hair. The whole group was gathered at the door now as Beth rocked the little girl. Beth could see as the people looked from Daryl to her. Beth's cheeks were flustered and Daryl didn't have a shirt one. Daryl scratched the back of his head and the group looked at them in confusion. "Is she okay?" Maggie broke the silence. "Yeah, it was just a bad dream." Beth replied at she continued to rock the little girl. Everyone left back to their rooms considering it was super late.

As everyone left Daryl stayed. Beth laid the little girl down and started to walk towards Daryl. "Beth, please don't leave me alone." she pleaded. "I won't baby, I'm just gonna talk with Daryl real quick." she replied. Beth felt heartbroken at the little girl's words. Tay meant to much to her and it pained Beth to hear Tay plea for her to never leave. Tay cuddled a blanket as Beth walked to Daryl. She didn't leave the room due to Tay being afraid. Beth wrapped her arms around Daryl. She stayed in his arms a minute then kissed his cheek goodnight. "You could sleep in here Daryl, there is plenty of room." she babbled. "I don't want to cause suspicion." he gulped. Being that close to Beth Greene, in a bed. Daryl wasn't sure that was a good idea. "I don't care Daryl, I want you to." Beth answered as she pulled Daryl to the bed. "If sleeping next to me makes you that nervous then Taylin could sleep between us." Beth smirked. Daryl gulped as he moved towards the bed to get under the covers. Beth climbed in bed with Tay in the middle. The little girl snuggled up to Beth as they all closed their eyes to finally end this long ass day. As the two girl's fell asleep he was still awake. The soft sound of their breathing echoing through Daryl's ears. He closed his eyes in hope's to fall asleep. Soon he dozed off.

Daryl woke up with Tay snuggled up next to him. Her little head on his chest. He didn't want to move and wake her so early in the morning. He wanted to get out of here and go hunting. Daryl slowly moved Tay trying not to wake her. She didn't stir at all. Before leaving the room Daryl kissed the little girl's forehead. He leaned and kissed Beth's cheek goodbye. They both looked so peaceful in their sleep. Daryl walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen where Rick stood. Rick smiled at Daryl knowing where Daryl was. "Shut up." Daryl grunted and walked out the door. Rick didn't mean to make Daryl angry but it was too late.

Beth woke up to an empty bed and her heart started pounding. Fear rushed over her as Tay wasn't in the bed. Beth flung out of bed and ran downstairs. She was about to freak the fuck out. Beth flew through the living room arch and there sat Maggie brushing Tay's hair. Beth let out a sigh of relief when she saw Tay. Beth took a seat next to Maggie. "Hey Mags, thanks for watching her. I don't know why I slept for so long." Beth said. "No problem Beth, you needed it. You looked so tired and exhausted." Maggie replied. Maggie finished the little girls hair and she jumped on Beth. "Beth, how does my hair look." she smiled. "It is so beautiful Tay. You look so pretty." Beth cooed. Maggie smiled as she watched Tay and Beth play around. Her sister was so good with kids, it all came naturally to Beth.

Was it wrong that Beth wanted to finish what her and Daryl were doing last night? She didn't care anymore. She wanted to tell Maggie but how would she react? Would she tell Beth that it was wrong? Or would she allow it? Beth was tired of people staring at them as if they committed a crime. Everyone else has the right to fall in love so why not her and Daryl? She just wanted Daryl, right then, right now. His hands on her skin, his lips on hers. What was happening to Beth Greene? She was not the one to think these thoughts. Daryl Dixon brought this side out of her. Wishing he was back from hunting she decided to clean the house. As everyone is busy doing things and keeping watch. Beth was cleaning and keeping an eye on the little blonde girl. She was playing with a doll she had found earlier today. Beth finished up the dishes and set up the table for lunch. It was going to be awhile until Daryl got back. Beth made a plate for Tay and then for everyone else.

Everyone ate in silence. The hours were going by so slow. Beth just wanted Daryl to be back already. He really shouldn't go out alone, it wasn't safe. Beth couldn't handle this anymore. The anticipation was killing her. She knew he was okay but she rather have him here with her. Beth needed to get her mind off things. Carl was keeping Tay busy so maybe a walk around the house would help. Beth stepped out into the cool air. The chilly air making goosebumps form on her body. She walked to an old swing and took a seat. She let the tears fall as she thought about daddy. She didn't get to mourn over his death due to the whole prison incident. Maggie approached the crying Beth. "Bethy, are you okay?" her voice came through. Beth wiped the tears and turned around in the swing. "Yeah, i'm fine." she replied her voice hoarse and raw. "Bethy, you can talk to me about anything. I'll always be there for you." Maggie assured her. "I miss him Mags." Beth croaked out. Beth felt lousy for being bringing their dad up. "I know Bethy. It's hard and I think about him everyday." Maggie muttered. Trying to change the subject Maggie walked up to Beth. She took her sister's hands and looked into her big blue eyes. "Beth, I know you love Daryl, and I totally support you and him. I see the way he looks at you and I know that he would do anything to make sure you and that little girl is safe." Maggie rambled. "Maggie….I...I was going to tell you but I was scared you wouldn't approve." Beth gulped. "Beth no matter what you do I will always be right behind you. I love you Beth." Maggie kissed her sister's cheek."I love you mags." Beth squeaked out. Maggie got up to let her sister have some alone time.

Beth continued to swing until the little voice that Beth adores so much filled her ears. "Beth can I swing with you?" she asked. "Of course baby." she smiled. Tay climbed on Beth's lap and started to swing back and fourth. Tay's laugh surrounded Beth making her feel satisfied. Beth giggled as Tay was was just grinning like a kid on christmas. Beth has never seen Tay this happy since she met her. Tay wanting to swing all by herself Beth got up and let her have some fun. Just as Beth was getting to push the little girl she hopped off and started running. Looking to where Tay was running Beth could see Daryl coming through the gate. As Tay reached Daryl he dropped the deer and picked the little one up. Tay wrapped her little arms around his neck. Beth stared in 'awe' as Daryl smiled at the little blonde girl. "Beth come on, we're waiting." Tay screamed out. Beth approached and had the biggest grin a crossed her face. Beth enveloped the two in a hug. Beth leaned up to kiss Daryl on the cheek. "I'm glad you're back." Beth murmured. "Me too." he responded. "Let's get this deer cleaned so we can cook it." Beth blurted out. The three walked towards the house.

Daryl went to the shed and skinned the deer. Sasha and Maggie were in charge of cooking dinner tonight. The two felt Beth needed a break from slaving over the stove. Beth laid all snuggled up to Daryl with Tay right next to them as they waited for dinner to be done. This little girl loved Daryl a lot. As Beth could tell Daryl adored her very much. Beth was so tired and she closed her eyes for a minute. Blackness soon clouded her vision. Daryl glanced down at a sleeping Beth. She looked so adorable sleeping. Tay giggled as Beth mumbled in her sleep. "Dinner's ready!" Maggie yelled from the kitchen. Tay got up and looked at Dary. "Should we wake her?" Tay asked. "Yeah, go on I'll take care of her." he replied. Tay left the room and Daryl was left alone with Beth. "Beth, Beth, wake up." he spoke softly in her ear. "mmmhhhmmm." Beth mumbled. Shaking her lightly he called her name once again. Opening her eyes slowly she yawned. "Dinner is ready." Daryl spoke. Rubbing her eyes she got up. Making her way past Daryl he hooked his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest. Looking up to meet his gaze she smiled like a fool. "Daryl, I'm hungry." she giggled. "We could always skip dinner and have some fun" he smirked. "Let me eat then we can go burn off those calories." Beth wiggled her eyebrows at him. "Beth Greene, I am surprised by your words." Daryl said with a chuckle. Smacking his chest they headed for the kitchen. It was nice to finally have something good in his life, Beth Greene and Taylin Parker.


	3. Chapter 3

Beth woke up tangled in Daryl's arms and Tay snuggled up right next to them. Although Beth and Daryl never got to burning off those calories, Beth was happy that they got to cuddle all night. With Tay being in the same room as them and on the bed with them, Beth wasn't about to do the dirty. Beth slipped out of bed and took a quick shower. Since Daryl was in the room Beth felt it okay to leave Tay be. Tay has been having nightmares and Beth doesn't like her to be alone. Beth got out of the shower and slipped into some jean shorts and a tank top with one of Daryl's buttoned up shirts to go over. She slipped her old cowboy boots on and looked in the mirror. As she pulled her hair up in a ponytail she felts arms around her waist. "I like the way my shirt looks on you." he mumbled in her ear. Beth turned around and looked up to meet Daryl's eyes. She smiled as she leaned up to kiss his lips. He brushed her loose strands of hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek. She tangled her hands in his hair as he deepened the kiss. His hands roamed her body as Beth nipped the bottom of his lip. Daryl ran his hand under her tank top and started to pull it up. "Daryl, we can't do this here." Beth giggled. "Where can we do it then?" Daryl smirked hoping Beth only knew he was kidding. He could wait a lifetime until she was ready. "Beth, i'm only kidding." Daryl kissed her forehead. "I know Daryl." she smiled.

Beth wiggled her hips as she walked away. She turned and looked at Daryl as she did so, looking for a reaction out of him. She cupped her hand over her mouth as she muffled her giggle. Daryl looked all red in the face as he knew what she was doin. Daryl wanted her right there right now but he could wait. Beth walked over to the bed and stared at Tay in awe as she looked so adorable snuggled up to the pillow. Today was Beth's birthday she was 19, although she didn't think anyone knew. The group was running out of supplies and some of the guys were gonna go on a run later. "Beth?" Daryl mumbled. She turned around to face him. " Yes, ?" she smirked at him. He walked over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Happy 19th Birthday." he whispered in her ear. "Thank you Daryl. I didn't think anyone knew." she blushed. "I have been keepin track of the days." he scratched the back of his neck. Maggie came into the room and coughed. "With all that starin, I would think ya'll would have torn eachothers clothes off." Maggie giggled. "Shut up Maggie!" Beth hissed. "Calm down sis, I just came in here to say Happy Birthday and I love you Bethy." Maggie smiled. "Also I'm gonna watch Tay tonight." she added. "Watch Tay? For what?" Beth questioned. "Not my place to tell." Maggie said as she walked out of the room. Beth turned to look at Daryl. He put his hands up, " I dunno what she's talkin about." he blurted out. Beth furrowed her eyebrows. Why was everyone bein so weird this mornin? Beth shrugged it off.

"Beth, can I take a bath?" Tay pleaded. "Of course baby, let me go run your water." Beth said as she walked into the bathroom. Beth sat in the bathroom and read while Tay played with the very few bath toys she had found. One thing she wanted for her birthday was for Judith to be back with Rick and the group. She missed the little cutie pie. It's been awhile since she had held Judith in her arms. She loves Judith and Tay the same. She just has a different bond with each of them. "Beth, I'm ready to get out." Tay broke through Beth's thoughts. "Okay baby, let me get you a towel." she giggled. Beth walked to the cupboard and pulled out a towel. She wrapped Tay in the towel and carried her to the bed. Picking out a buttoned up shirt and jeans for her to wear. Beth dressed Tay like herself because it was cute. Tay slipped on her little cowboy boots as she sat between Beth's legs for her to brush her long blonde hair. "Beth can you do my hair like yours?" Her little voice asked. "Yes, I will baby." Beth cooed. Brushing all the tangles out Beth pulled Tays hair up in a ponytail. As she smoothed out the ponytail she started the little braid inside it. Tay got up and looked in the mirror. "Beth, I look just like you!" She blurted out with a smile on her face. Beth giggled as Tay was smiling like a goofball. Tay ran up to Beth and hugged her waist since she is not very tall. "I love you Beth." she mumbled into Beth's waist. Beth's heart sped up and ached as Tay's words echoed through her ears. She would do anythin for this little girl but knowing Beth was the only one left to her made her upset. Beth leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I love you too baby." she whispered.

Tay ran out of the room excited to go find Daryl. She wanted to show him what Beth did to her hair and how she dressed her. Tay walked around the corner of the house to find Daryl leaning against the wall with a cigarette in his hand. "Daryl, look how Beth dressed me and did my hair." She smiled big. "You look adorable." Daryl responded. Daryl thought about tonight. He was taking her up to this waterfall he found the other day. He had everything already set up. It made his stomach churn and he was nervous. What if she don't like it? Daryl shook those thoughts from his head. Daryl told Maggie so she would watch Tay for Beth. Daryl glanced through the window and saw Beth cleaning the house as usual. She was always doin shit. Sometimes it annoyed him because she over worked herself. Daryl was a little anxious to leave Tay alone with Maggie. It's not that he didn't trust her it's just that he rather have her with him or Beth. If somethin were to happen while they were out Daryl would lose it. He couldn't have anythin happen to Tay, Beth would be crushed as well as himself. Daryl watched Tay swing on the swing. She was laughing and smiling and he just couldn't help but smile. Beth watched as Daryl watched Tay. Beth's heart rate picked up as she was in awe. Daryl cared so much for this little girl, Beth never knew he would grow so attached to her. I guess you could say Beth Greene had her own little family.

It was later in the evening and Daryl told Beth about his plans. Beth was grinning from ear to ear. Her stomach fluttered as she thought about bein alone with Daryl. Would she finally get to do what she wanted to him? She was excited to finally have the archer alone tonight on her birthday. Beth went upstairs to find somethin cute to wear. She stood at her closet for quite sometime until she settled on the outfit she already had on. One of Daryl's plaid shirts with a tank top underneath and her jean shorts that were really short. Since they didn't have much to pick from Beth wasn't complaining. Her cowboy boots clicked on the hardwood floor as she headed downstairs to meet Daryl. Beth bit her lip as she saw Daryl standing there with lust in his eyes. She didn't blame him, she wanted it just as bad as he did. Beth kissed Tay's forehead as she was getting ready to leave. "I love you baby, I will see ya tonight, okay." Beth said as she hugged the little one tight. "Okay, Beth. Aunt Maggie said we are gonna have lots of fun." she giggled. Tay jumped in Daryl's arms as she said goodbye. Daryl took Beth's hand and lead her out the door. As Beth and Daryl continued into the woods it was quiet. Only the sound of their shallow breathing filled their ears. Daryl stopped and turned to face Beth. He had the slightest smile mounded on his face. Pressing his body to Beth's as he pushed her up against a tree. Pulling his lips to hers she tangled her hands in his hair. Kissing along her jawline he moved down to her collarbone. A moan escaped her lips as he nipped at the spot. Smirking he stopped, pulling her further into the woods. She pouted as she realized he was teasing her, payback from earlier today. Guess she knows that he can play that game too. Only does she know just how to make him squirm. Coming up to a clearing Beth gasped at the beautiful sight. There was candles lit and a blanket with flower petals scattered all around. Tears filled her eyes as she was so astonished by what Daryl had done just for her.

"I love you Daryl Dixon." she croaked out. Beth kissed his lips softly as Daryl whispered through the kiss "I Love you Beth Greene." Daryl kissed Beth hard wanting nothing more than to get lost in this kiss with her. Beth bit her bottom lip and looked through her long eyelashes, " You wanna burn those calories off?" she mumbled. "You look so cute when you blush." Daryl chuckled. Beth looked at the ground but Daryl pulled her face up to meet his. He smashed his lips to hers pushing her up against the rock wall. The sound of the waterfall running through their ears. His hands roamed her body as he felt a slip of skin from the tank top riding up. Beth gasped as his cold hands touched her stomach. As minutes passed more and more pieces of clothing were thrown off. Soon enough both of them were naked beneath the blanket and ready to have fun. Well it was Beth's first time so maybe not so much fun. Daryl was being very gentle with her considering she's never done this. As they continued Beth was moaning in pleasure. Daryl fell on top of her and both were panting. As they lay there only the sound of their shallow breathing and the waterfall was heard. Beth moved Daryl's hair from his sweaty forehead and kissed his lips. Daryl smiled against her lips as he cupped her cheek. After their breathing returned to normal and they put their clothes back on, they ate some deer meat. Daryl filled a glass of wine for his girl and just drank from the bottle because eh who needs cups. Beth laid her head on his chest as she listened to his heartbeat. She was fallin asleep as Daryl ran his fingers through her hair. Man did he love the smell of her hair and the sound of her voice. Just hearing her would calm him down in any situation.

It was late and Beth could barely keep her eyes open. Daryl was yawning a lot too. The walk back seemed to last longer as the moonlight guided them home. It was quiet which was strangely weird. Neither of them were complaining though. "Daryl, thank you for today." Beth murmured out with a yawn to follow. "No need to thank me, you deserve a break every now and then." Daryl replied. Coming up to the door Beth and Daryl walked in. Maggie and Tay sat on the couch all snuggled up. Beth and Daryl got back from her birthday date. Beth was super tired considering the evening she had, so she went up to her room leaving Daryl alone in the living room with Tay. Maggie followed Beth upstairs to hear about her birthday night. Tay looked at him with a big smile spread across her face."Daryl, Beth is like my mommy and you two are together so, Daryl will you be my daddy?" She looked at him with her big green eyes. Daryl stood frozen not sure what to say to the little girl. "Tay, no matter what happens, I will always be there for you. Even though i'm not your dad, I will protect you and keep you safe as if you were my own." Daryl lowered himself to the little girl. "You don't wanna be my daddy? Is it because I'm bad?" She asked in a sad voice. Daryl pulled the little girl onto his lap. "Sweetheart, it's not because I don't want to be your dad but I can't replace your dad. I can be there for you like your daddy would have been and Beth will love and protect you like your mommy would have." The little girl looked at him and nodded. Daryl kissed the little blondes forehead and carried her upstairs to the room.


	4. Chapter 4

The group was low on supplies and it's been awhile since the last run, so a few people were gonna go out. Daryl, Beth, Michonne and Tara. Beth was a little uneasy about leaving Tay but she was gonna be with Maggie so what could go wrong. Beth said her goodbyes to Tay the only person she had ever done so because Beth hates goodbyes. Tay was special and if somethin were to happen, Beth wanted her to know she loved her very much. Beth let out a sigh as the few people gathered into the car. Since Michonne was drivin Tara got shotgun. Beth didn't mind, that just means her and Daryl get the backseat. The drive seemed endless or maybe it was because Beth was anxious because she has never been on a run before. Do to Beth and Tara not having much experience they had to split up. Beth with Daryl and Tara with Michonne.

It was a long drive being since they have to go further out of town due to no supplies bein in town. Daryl was bein quiet which wasn't him. He might be mad at Beth for volunteering to go since he cares so much about her. Daryl didn't want Beth to be in any danger and bein on a run he was not havin it. There was no way he was gonna let her out of his sight. Arriving to another nearby town they approached an empty mall. A few walkers roamed the parking lot but it wasn't swarmed. Beth climbed out not sayin a word. Daryl was out and to be quick by her side. There was no way he was leavin her side. The four approached the mall and the doors were locked. Daryl slammed the end of his crossbow through the glass so they could get in. The four stood there a minute to make sure the place wasn't infested with walkers. When nothing came through the doors Michonne took the lead and Beth, Tara and Daryl followed.

Daryl and Beth took the second floor of the mall while Michonne and Tara took the first floor. Packing needed supplies the time was quiet. Not really having much to say to each other at the moment. The four came back with their bags filled and they packed them in the car. The car ride home Beth was curled into Daryl's side. Gripping his shirt tightly as this could be the last moment together. Michonne was driving and it was dark, out of nowhere a figure appeared in the road. Swerving to not hit the person the car crashed into a tree. Having not goin very fast everyone was okay and the car had minor damage. The four got out of the car with their weapons held close and ready to attack. Behind the person was another. The first wall tall and bulky and the second much smaller. Daryl stepped forward with his crossbow. The moonlight hitting the figures and Daryl knew who they were. The four stood there shocked that it was them, Carol, Judith and Tyreese. Without thinking Beth ran and hugged Carol before grabbing Judith and smothering her with kisses. They all said their hello's before getting in the car to go back home..Was that what it was? A home. It was safe for now. Beth sat next to Daryl and held Judy as close as possible. Judith laughed and giggled as she remembered who the petite blonde was. Tension filled the car between everything that had happened. With Rick sending Carol away in the first place. Was it right to be bringing Carol back with them? What would Rick think?

Pulling into the long road that lead to the gate Rick opened it letting the car in then closing it and locking it. Parking next to the house everyone spilled from the car, leaving Beth asleep with Judith on her chest. Daryl leaned up against the window Beth was leaning on. Rick stood there stunned. Carol and Tyreese before his eyes. Without hesitating Rick walked up and pulled them in a hug. Beth opened her eyes and saw Daryl blockin the window. Getting out of the car on the other side she walked with Judith into view. Rick stopped hugging and looked up. Tears fell from his eyes as his baby girl was there with Beth. He ran and scooped Judith from Beth and cried into the toddlers hair. Holding her close he walked into the house with her in his arms. Carl was immediately as his dads side hugging Judith and crying. Thanking god that she made it and was alive.

Everyone leaving the cold night to get warm and eat some food. Beth and Daryl stayed behind. Wrapping Beth to his chest he kissed the top of her head. They didn't need to say words because they both knew. They were glad that everyone was okay. Well one question ran through Beth's mind, Where was Lizzie and Mika? The kids were all together. Well when she left them they were. She didn't think that would be the last time she saw them. Snuggling closer to Daryl's chest she never wanted to leave his grip. A familiar little voice came through her ears and she opened her eyes to see the little blonde running their way. "Beth! Daryl!" she screamed as Beth scooped her up placing a kiss on her little cheek. Tay wrapped her little arms around Beth's neck and snuggled into her chest. It was late and Beth carried Tay into the house and up to their room. Placing her next to the wall, Beth climbed in with Daryl. Beth cuddled Daryl as she fell asleep with her head on his chest.

Tay opened her eyes to Beth and Daryl sleeping. She thought since they were late last night she would leave them be. Slipping out of the bed she went and dressed herself in some jeans and a t-shirt. She put her little cowboy boots on and was walking down the steps. Everyone sounded like they were still sleepin. Tay walked into the kitchen and seen a girl there. She seen her last night but didn't know her name. "What's your name? I'm Taylin" Tay blurted out. Jumping at the unexpected presence she turned around. "Carol." Carol stood there stunned. She looked like them. The blonde hair and big eyes. Taylin had the most gorgeous green eyes. Walking towards her with a blank stare scared Tay and she backed into something hard. Turning around and looking up she breathed out. It was just Daryl. "Tay why don't you go upstairs with Beth." Daryl grumbled out. Tay did as she was told and Daryl moved forward.

"You need to stay away from her. I saw the way you were looking at her. Almost with hatred." Daryl growled.

"Daryl...I uh..I would never hurt her." Carol choked out.

"You sure? I know she looks like them." Daryl mumbled out.

"I had Judith all this time..I would never hurt her." Carol finished before walking away.

Something about the way she was now, Daryl didn't trust her. Things happen, people change. He don't know what the hell she went through or had to do to survive but the stare she gave Tay almost terrified him. The Carol he knew was gone. That was not who he became friends with. It was almost if she had no humanity left. Not wanting to think like that he shook the thoughts from his head. The only way to make sure Tay was safe was for her to either be with him or Beth. He kept this to himself not wanting to stir trouble. It really bothered him though, that stare kept flashing through his mind. Would she ever hurt Tay? Maybe Rick was right to kick her out of the group.

Throughout the day Daryl has been keepin an eye out on Tay. Makin sure she was with Beth, Maggie, or Carl. Not wanting to leave her alone with Carol. It was nice that Carol kept her distance almost sensing Daryl didn't want her near, which he didn't. He would occasionally catch Carol watching Tay play with Judy and that freaked Daryl out. Tay is taking Beth caring for Judy very well. Tay just adored Judy. A smile crept upon Daryl's face as he watched Tay play with Little Ass Kicker. They were just the most cutest thing. Knowing what Daryl was smiling about Beth wrapped her arms around Daryl and leaned into his chest. "They are cute aren't they?" Beth giggled out. "Mhmm." Daryl mumbled too concentrated on the the kids. Sensing Daryl has been a little off today Beth gave him a questionable look. "Daryl, what's the matter?" Shifting his gaze to meet Beth's he let out a breath. " Mhm nothin." he leaned in a kissed her. Beth pulled away and kissed his cheek. "Not in front of the kids." Beth slapped his chest playfully. Daryl chuckled, "Why, you don't want em to see your flushed cheeks?" he teased. Beth had a cute little pouty face on. "One day you'll regret teasin me." Beth edged on. Cupping her face he pulled her forehead to his. " I'm sorry baby." he said in a husky voice. That voice sent shivers down her body. "I forgive you." Beth replied with a giggle. Through this all Daryl had to keep them both safe. Was allowing someone they trusted long before now the best thing? Daryl was cautious of Carol.


	5. Chapter 5

Tay was playing outside by the swings with Judith and Carl. Everyone was busy doing rounds around the fences. Beth and Maggie were cooking dinner and setting the was off doing rounds and keeping watch. Judith was being whiny so Carl took her inside leaving Tay alone outside. It was dusk and everyone was gathering inside to eat. Tay was playing with her doll when she heard branches stood up quickly, frozen in place and turned around. The little blonde smiled as it was only Carol standing there. "Hi there." Tay chirped out. Carol stood there with no words to come out. Carol held out her hand. " Come on Tay, we are going to take a walk." Tay chewed on her lip. "Beth and Daryl said I can't leave the yard." Tay's big green eyes looked up to meet Carol's dark blue ones. "I already talked to them they said it was fine." The little girl shifted her position and smiled grabbing Carols hand. "Okay Carol." Carol pulled on Tay's hand walking deeper into the woods.

Beth was finishing up the food and setting the table when a kiss to her neck made her jump. "Daryl, don't you know not to sneak up on a girl like that?" she giggled. "I'm sorry." Daryl kissed her cheek before turning to go wash up. "Beth, um where's Tay?" Beth turned to face Daryl. "She was outside with Carl and Judith...Didn't you see her?" Beth asked a little worried. "No, I thought she came in. I'll go check outside real quick." Daryl vanished through the door. Beth stood still a moment before walking upstairs. "Hey Carl." Beth yelled. Carl appeared at his door. "Yeah?" he questioned. "Is Tay with you?" Beth asked. "Uh no, I left her outside playing. Judy was getting whiny so I brought her in." Carl scratched the back of his head. "You were suppose to be watching her Carl." Beth said through clenched teeth. "I didn't think it was a big deal, Carol was out there with her." he snapped. "Wha- What?" Beth stuttered. "Carol was outside watching her." Carl said before turning and closing his door. Beth's heartbeat sped up and her stomach dropped. Beth carried herself as fast as her legs would go down the stairs. She slipped her coat on as she slammed into a hard chest making her stumble backwards and her ass hit the floor with a thump. "Sorry baby." Daryl said as he picked her up. "Daryl, is she out there?" Beth rushed out. "No." he mumbled out. "Carol took her Daryl. Remember you said she was watching her. I talked to Carl and Tay was with Carol last." Beth cried out. Daryl fought back tears. "She's gone?" his voice barely audible.

Daryl grabbed his crossbow not thinking twice before walking out the door with Beth right behind him. "Beth! Daryl! Wait a minute. We can't going running off into the woods." Rick blurted. "Rick she has Tay! and I'm going to get her back." Daryl shouted. "Daryl now hold on!" Rick raised his voice. "No! I already lost one girl I cared about and if it wasn't for this little girl, Beth wouldn't be here!" Daryl screamed. Beth fought tears as her voice was unsteady. "Rick, I can't lose her, she saved me. I promised her! I said I would keep her safe!" Beth sniffled. Daryl shook his head before leading the way into the woods. "Either you're coming or you're not." Daryl grumbled out. Daryl, Beth, Tara and Glenn joined the search for Tay. Someone had to stay back with Judith and Maggie volunteered.

Tara and Glenn went one way and Beth and Daryl went another. Beth couldn't help but shake. Her hands trembled as she held her gun close. She didn't know why Carol was doing this to them, she was family but what changed? She wasn't the woman Beth and the group had grown to love. Panting for air Beth was falling behind Daryl. She was doin her best to keep up but lately she's been tired and exhausted. Her lungs were burning from gasping for breaths and the air cold. It was Fall and it's been really chilly out. There was a gunshot and Beth and Daryl ran towards the noise. The branches were a blur before Beth tripped over a root of a tree and slammed into the ground. Brushing her hands on her jeans she grabbed Daryl's hand and he pulled her to her feet. "You okay?" Daryl's voice low and gruff. "Yeah, it's my ankle but i'll be fine." she huffed out. "Can you walk?" he looked at her concerned. "Y-yeah." Beth answered. Limping she followed behind Daryl. Daryl looked back and saw Beth struggling to keep up, he shifted his crossbow. "Jump up." Daryl's voice low. Raising her eyebrows she questioned him. "A piggyback ride, you serious?." She looked curious. "It's a serious piggyback now hop up." Daryl said with a smirk. Beth did as she was told. "You're a lot heavier than you look." he chuckled.

Another shot fired and Daryl was running with Beth on his back. Pushing through the branches and bushes they came to a clearing. Daryl stopped as there stood Carol with Tay. Daryl set Beth down and moved forward. "Don't Daryl." Carol warned as she held the gun to Tays head. Daryl stopped dead in his tracks. "Carol please! Let her go." Daryl pleaded. Beth stood close to Daryl, her hands shaking. Tara and Glenn burst through the bushes and stood next to Daryl and Beth. Beth started crying as her eyes met Tay's puffy green ones, her little lip quivered, hands trembling, she looked so scared and Beth couldn't comfort her. "Tay baby I'm sorry." Beth's voice waivered. "Beth, please don't let her hurt me." Tay's voice squeaked and Beth's heart shattered. Carol glanced between Daryl, Beth, Tara and Glenn. "She should be dead! She can't survive this, none of us can." Carol snickered. Tears fell from Beth's eyes as Carol's words sunk in. "Carol, this isn't you. Just let her go." Daryl begged as he dropped to his knees.

Beth moved from behind Daryl and walked forward. "Don't move Beth!" Carol warned. "You are going to kill a five year old or you're going to kill me?" Beth asked in a shaky voice. "I'll kill you first then Tay, while Daryl watches." Carol threatened. "I don't care. When you care about people, hurt is part of the package. I will do anything for that little girl." Beth blurted. Beth was feeling anxious and appalled by Carols words. "My daddy said once 'A sad soul can kill quicker than a germ.' That's what you are Carol, a sad soul, but you have us who care about you." Beth rambled as tears stained her cheeks. Beth saw Tay wince as Carol tightened her grip on the little blonde. Beth stepped forward and Carol raised the gun to Beth. "Don't move Beth and step back!" Carol demanded. Beth stopped a second before seeing the pain plastered on Tay's face. Carol was so focused on Beth she didn't see Glenn and Tara sneak away. Beth brought her hand in front of her. "Carol I'm not going to hurt you, I just want Tay back in my arms please!" Beth choked out. Carol didn't hesitate and fired her gun. The shot of the gun rung through everyones ears. Beth fell to the ground motionless as blood pooled around her. Daryl flew and scooped her in his arms. "Beth, hold on you're gonna be okay." Daryl said as tears fell from his eyes. Tara and Glenn caught Carol and Tara smashed her fist into Carol's jaw. Glenn scooped up the crying Tay and walked over to Daryl. "We need to get her back to the house." Glenn shouted. Daryl gathered the lifeless Greene in his arms and started for the house. Tara reached for Tay and rubbed her back to soothe the five year old.

The walk seemed endless and Beth was losing a lot of blood. "Glenn help me, we have to stop the bleeding or she won't make it to the house." Daryl confessed. Daryl ripped a section of his shirt off and wrapped it around her wound. Glenn was careful not to move her too much. "Daryl we have to see if it was a clean shot." Glenn spoke. Before thinking Daryl ripped Beth's shirt just enough to see the wound. "There is an exit wound, it was a clean shot." Daryl mumbled. Glenn examined it a little more and started wrapping her wound more and putting pressure on it to help stop the bleeding. Daryl got up and held Tay while Tara and Glenn stabilized Beth. Daryl rubbed Tay's back. "She's gonna be okay, I promise you." He whispered into Tay's ear. "Beth can't die, she can't leave me." Tay's voice low and unsteady. Tears filled her emerald eyes as she buried her face in Daryl's shirt. "Tay she won't leave you, she won't leave us." Daryl murmured into her hair. "Um Daryl, she has no pulse." Tara squeaked. "We need to get her back to the house right now!" Glenn yelled.

**Sorry for the long wait. I was having a hard time writing lately. **


End file.
